Just Red Roses
by ale baskerville
Summary: Porque a veces no se necesitan palabras...


Disclaimer: Ni Durarara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Narita sensei yo solo escribi este fic con todo mi amor espero lo disfruten

* * *

¿Crees que las flores son capaces de transmitir mensajes? al principio pensaba que eran solo un regalo bonito de esos que le obsequias a la persona que amas o a tu madre en su cumpleaños; pero es sorprendente todo lo que una frágil existencia puede transmitir sin necesidad de recitar palabras al viento.

Cuando cumplí 16 años recibí una rosa, no tenía ninguna nota o un listón, se encontraba sola en mi casillero, en ese entonces no entendí su mensaje, tal vez ni siquiera me esforcé en darle uno.

 _"Amor a primera vista"_

Tres días después no fue una rosa ¿Chocolates, preguntas? no, te equivocas, esta vez eran 13 rosas rojas todas juntas con un listón negro sobre mi pupitre, sin embargo tampoco tenían un remitente.

 _"Admirador secreto"_

En el mes siguiente fueron 7 rosas, en aquella ocasión las entrego una mujer, de mas no esta decir que la tonalidad de mi rostro seguro se comparaba al color de las rosas, pensé que se confesaría pero solo dijo que alguien las enviaba para mi, me decepcione un poco.

 _"Estoy en verdad enamorado"_

Cuatro meses más tarde encontré 24 rosas junto a mi ropa de gimnasio, de nuevo sin mensajes; pero a ese punto era consciente de que seguro le gustaba a alguien; ¿Quien? imposible saber, nunca dejaba pistas.

 _"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, las 24 horas del día"_

Luego de las vacaciones de verano no recibí rosas hasta el mes de agosto, aunque bueno podía asumir que quien daba estos regalos se había transferido y por eso me dejó tantas anteriormente, pero sorpresivamente llegaron por correo 40 rosas rojas en una caja

 _"Mi amor por ti es genuino"_

En octubre llegaron 10 más, es decir, 50 rosas se encontraban en mi casa; estaba algo asustado en ese entonces, pues no paraban de llegar flores además ¿quien en su sano juicio las enviaría a alguien como yo? Y más importante ¿cómo sabía la dirección de mi casa?

 _"Este es en verdad un gran amor "_

En algún punto me encontré esperando la llegada de esas rosas, ansioso como un niño cerca de su cumpleaños, pues si bien podía asegurar que serian rosas las que encontraría en mi puerta, siempre me preguntaba ¿cuántas serán en esta ocasión? no tuve que esperar mucho esa vez, ni bien había empezado Noviembre ya me encontraba firmando la llegada de 99 rosas

 _"Te amare mientras viva"_

24 de Diciembre, una época feliz de paz y armonía aseguraban muchos, para mi era otro año buscando trabajo y tratando de no perderlo, es bien sabido que no tengo el mejor temperamento. Como si de un regalo de navidad se tratara llegaron 101 rosas todas perfectamente alineadas conservando su belleza, me sorprendió encontrar un papel entre estas, me emocione bastante he de admitirlo, ¿acaso por fin sabría el origen de esto? y realmente esperaba que no fuera una broma de pésimo gusto; sin embargo, así como llegó mi emoción se fue en las mismas fracciones de segundo en cuanto note que el papel estaba en blanco.

 _"Tu eres mi único y verdadero amor"_

Si bien estuve molesto por un buen tiempo después de navidad, molestia que, sin duda se llevó otro de mis trabajos, el 31 de Diciembre último día del año, esa molestia incrementó diez veces y no, no es nada malo puede sonar incluso ridículo pero, ¿Donde se supone que guardes 365 rosas y una nota pulcramente escrita?

 _"Todo el año he pensado en ti"_

Un nuevo año empezaba por fin, y para mi estaba lleno de expectativas logre graduarme milagrosamente el año anterior, y estaba decidido en conseguir empleo, esta vez uno permanente; bueno esa era mi intención pero conforme pasaban los días no recibí respuestas por ningún lado.

Antes de que finalizara el primer mes del año, específicamente el 28 de Enero mi teléfono vibró como rara vez lo hacía, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje sin remitente, realmente extraño, pensé, pero una vez leí el mensaje quizás no fue tan malo.

 _ **from: kanra_O**_

 _ **To: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _28 ene. 09:31_

 _Hace un año te entregue una rosa para tu cumpleaños numero 16, si deseas saber cuántas son este año pregunta por kanra en la florería cerca del parque._

No estaba seguro de ir o no, anteriormente ya había considerado que podía ser una mala broma, una broma en la que invertían mucho dinero pero a fin de cuentas una broma. Llámenlo curiosidad o estupidez pero ahí estaba yo entrando a una florería cuya existencia siempre pase desapercibida preguntando por "Kanra".

Contrario a lo que pensé que pasaría no se presentó nadie, en su lugar la mujer que atendía en el lugar me entregó un ramo con 12 rosas y un mensaje

 _"Se mi constante"_

algunos minutos luego de que salí del lugar mi celular vibró nuevamente.

 _ **from: kanra_O**_

 _ **To: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _28 ene. 14:45_

 _Feliz cumpleaños Shizu-Chan_

¿Qué si busqué desesperadamente quien envió el mensaje? Si, recuerdo perfectamente que mire por todos lados buscando a alguien con un teléfono y quizás una sonrisa observándome, pero nunca apareció siquiera una sombra o el viento, al menos para hacerme algo de compañía.

Con el paso del tiempo conseguí trabajo como bartender, nada muy extravagante pero funcionaba bien para mi; las rosas dejaron de llegar por un tiempo igual que esa vez durante las vacaciones de verano, aunque el tiempo fue mayor y llegue a pensar que su obsesión había parado. Al principio admito que me puso de mal humor ya me había acostumbrado a esa extraña rutina, pero al final con el trabajo logre distraerme bastante ¿porque? te preguntaras, bueno ¿quien no se distrae si casi diario tienes a un cliente de lo más ruidoso y que su pasatiempo favorito parecer ser molestarte hasta el cansancio?

Izaya Orihara fue el nombre con el que se presento una pequeña pulga molesta que frecuentaba el bar, poseedor de una belleza envidiada por mujeres y hombres, bueno eso era hasta que abría la boca y se convertía en un ser odioso con tendencias de ser Dios. al principio fue muy difícil soportarlo pero no quería perder mi trabajo después de buscarlo tan desesperadamente, al final terminé acostumbrándome a su presencia y podría ser incluso extraño los días que no se sentía su aroma en el lugar.

La pulga al parecer finalmente se había aburrido de molestarme, pues fue una semana exacta de ausencia, pero finalmente un 14 de julio apareció una motita negra por la puerta, traía consigo tres ramos y me entregó uno por uno, recordandome con su cantarina voz que el orden era importante, pues la persona que se las había entregado así lo sugirió, 6,10 y 20 rosas contenían respectivamente, me pidió que no realizara más preguntas y se marcho; me dejo perplejo pero no pude distraerme por mucho, segundos luego de que desapareció recibí un mensaje.

 _ **from: kanra_O**_

 _ **To: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _14 jul. 22:13_

 _"Quiero ser parte de ti"_

 _"Eres perfecto"_

 _"Estoy siendo sincero en verdad"_

Y de nuevo esos mensajes, estaba un poco asustado a decir verdad, esta misteriosa persona, no solo conocía la dirección de mi casa, ahora que lo pensaba también conocía mi ubicación de trabajo y mi número de teléfono, realmente fui descuidado al no notarlo antes.

Una vez las visitas de Izaya volvieron a ser frecuentes terminé preguntandole si conocía a la persona que le había entregado las rosas, al principio me miró extrañamente pero al final hizo una mueca similar a una falsa sonrisa y negó la respuesta.

No se como ni cuando pero termine contándole sobre esas rosas desde la primera que encontré abandonada en mi casillero, curioso me pregunto por el significado de estas, su pregunta me descolocó pues hasta ese momento no pensé que tuviese un significado muy profundo; estaba bastante equivocado pues al revisar con la mini pulga el lenguaje que transmitían esas rosas descubrí que esa persona era un loco o alguien realmente enamorado. ¿Un loco enamorado? si esa también podía ser una opción.

Era mi día libre, luego de un largo tiempo de arduo trabajo me encontraba feliz, por raro que suene, no podía creer que me había durado por tanto tiempo un trabajo, pensaba en ello mientras miraba una película nada interesante cuando sonó el timbre de casa; allí estaba el repartidor nuevamente con un caja de rosas, vaya que hace un tiempo no las recibía de aquella forma, esa vez fueron 33, inmediatamente revise qué mensaje llevaban escrito.

 _"Te digo que te quiero con mucho afecto"_

Nuevamente llegaba Octubre, siempre que llega este mes siento que el año ha terminado pues ni bien este acaba cuando ya ves adornos de navidad por todos lados y niños escribiéndole cartas a Santa esperando regalos costosos que luego sus pobres padres debían esforzarse en comprar mientras el crédito se lo llevaba un viejo gordo y con barba; Izaya llegó nuevamente con un ramo de 11 rosas, se le notaba menos incómodo que la vez anterior.

 _"Eres a quien mas amo en mi vida"_

Igual que hace unos meses le volví a interrogar, en serio me intrigaba al menos tener una pista de quien me enviaba rosas, en lugar de darme una negativa; esta vez me pregunto si sabia que significaban 21 rosas, negué rápidamente, izaya por supuesto no desaprovechó el momento para burlarse de mi "poca capacidad intelectual" pero me dijo que no lo buscara, que luego entendería el porque.

La noche siguiente llegó con 21 rosas, esa pulga definitivamente sabía algo y no quería decirme, así que me moleste bastante por eso reclamando una respuesta, burlándose como usualmente hacía desde que le conozco, me pidió que me calmara mientras me entregaba el ramo y me explicaba, como prometió la noche anterior, que significaba esa cantidad...

 _"Yo soy tu admirador"_

En esa ocasión mi reacción definitivamente no fue la mejor, casi acabo con el bar, estaba molesto, furioso, siendo estúpidamente irracional. En ese momento izaya solo saltaba reía y huía de mi.

Si me preguntan que pensaba en ese momento lo único que diría seria que deseaba destrozar a Izaya por burlarse de mi; si me preguntaran qué pensaba la semana siguiente cuando encontré tres rosas en mi buzón, diría que era un idiota pues sólo entonces entendí que el único que realmente estaba lastimado no era yo.

 _"Te amo"_

Estaba de nuevo en la rutina de buscar trabajo, naturalmente luego del desastre que cause me despidieron, una lastima realmente me había acostumbrado a ese trabajo, también busque a Izaya pero era realmente difícil de localizar.

Ya era febrero y mi año empezó como acabó el anterior, tan rápidamente que se sentía irreal; en algún punto recordé los mensajes que llegaban a mi celular y como nunca antes una idea cruzó mi mente, en serio ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?

 _ **from: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _ **To: kanra_O**_

 _20 feb. 16:23_

 _¿puedo verte? misma florería, mañana 3 p.m_

No recibí respuesta pero ahí estaba frente a una florería cargando 15 rosas mientras le rogaba a algún santo que esa molesta pulga apareciera, luego entendí que si mi intención era ver a Izaya debía invocar al demonio, fuera de toda lógica luego de ese pensamiento él apareció.

 _"En verdad lo siento, por favor perdóname"_

Así como el pronóstico del clima nunca es acertado, el pronóstico de mi vida tampoco, llevaba un año y tres meses saliendo con la molesta pulga y justamente era 4 de mayo, pensaran que no soy muy imaginativo y no, no es por mi "pequeño cerebro" como dice Izaya usualmente, pero para nosotros las rosas eran un regalo simplemente especial, bueno si he de admitirlo, la mini pulga se burló hasta que su respiración se agotó y sus pulmones le pidieron parar el día que llegue a su apartamento con 9 rosas

 _"Juntos mientras dure la vida"_

Definitivamente cuando era la pulga quien entregaba las rosas, la situación lucia diferente por algún motivo, quizás más elegante, más sincero, me sentía mal por pensar eso ultimo, pero el definitivamente llevaba enamorado mucho más tiempo que yo; sin embargo eso solo incrementaba un deseo en mi y era cubrir esa diferencia de tiempo con ligeros detalles hacia el, aunque al final él nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, ¿cómo? preguntas, pues luego de nuestra primera noche juntos en lugar de encontrar una motita de pelo azabache me tope con dos rosas.

 _"Amor compartido, profundamente enamorado"_

El tiempo pasó rápido pero se sentía maravillosamente bien cada día, llevaba 10 años de relación con Izaya, 5 viviendo juntos y tres minutos viéndolo en shock mientras me observaba arrodillado con un anillo y 108 rosas decorando el apartamento, las palabras no fueron necesarias.

 _"¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Se supone que cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida, tu pareja destinada, el alma gemela, todo es color de rosa un mundo ideal lleno de armonía, pero con Izaya definitivamente el color era negro, lo amaba sí, pero nunca dejó de ser la pulga molesta que lo único que deseaba era verme fuera de control, al principio se rompieron "accidentalmente" muchas cosas y que decir de las quejas de los vecinos, afortunadamente aprendimos a sobrellevar esa ira de otra manera y si que era una mejor forma de controlarme aunque las quejas de nuestros vecinos continuaron, esta vez porque los shizu-chan a las 3 de la mañana no dejaban dormir; no se ustedes pero bien podían comprar tapones para oídos, escuchar música o disfrutar el espectáculo... y bueno es por esto que no entendía el mensaje de 100 rosas en la habitación, pero tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

 _"Armoniosamente juntos como si fuera toda la vida"_

Tantas estaciones vividas no se van solas, siempre se llevan dulces recuerdos y años, si definitivamente muchos años de vida que no regresan, no me quejo fuera de todos los altos y bajos en nuestra relación, nunca podría arrepentirme, se que mas de un "bestia" o "protozoo" que salía de su boca eran realmente los "Vida" "Cielo" que se dedicaban las parejas normales y bueno quien era yo para juzgarlo después de todo "pulga" podría ser mi forma de decir "amor".

Definitivamente el tiempo pasa factura y tanto él como yo lo sabíamos, de hecho apuesto a que ustedes mismos lo saben y probablemente asentirán en respuesta, como un par de viejos locos ya no podíamos hacer las mismas travesuras ni despertar a los vecinos a las 3 de la mañana, aunque definitivamente esa mini pulga continuaba molestándolos, ¿pueden decirme que mas trae el tiempo consigo? bueno les diré, enfermedades y si, ahora teníamos una farmacia por casa, aun así había momentos que podía ser mas como una florería con 36 rosas sobre la mesa.

 _"Recordaré siempre los momentos más románticos"_

¿Qué si me quejo por el destino? puede ser muy maldito a veces pero no es tan malo en la vida son necesarios esos momentos, ¿cambiaría el orden de los hechos? No, definitivamente no. ¿lo extraño? todos los días, pero saben más que extrañar creo que estoy esperando y por eso siempre sonrío, porque sé que en el infierno donde seguramente esta muy probablemente quitándole el puesto a Satán, él hace lo mismo que yo y realmente creo que el momento de vernos esta cerca nuevamente y por eso, aunque sea muy loco dejo hoy por última vez 999 rosas en su lápida.

 _"Fuerte y eterno es nuestro amor"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **from: kanra_O**_

 _ **To: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _11 jun. 23:53_

 _Shizu-chan_

 _ **from: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _ **To: kanra_O**_

 _11 jun. 23:54_

 _Estamos en la misma habitación sabes_

 _ **from: kanra_O**_

 _ **To: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _11 jun. 23:54_

 _No puede ser! Shizu-chan ha dicho algo inteligente._

 _ **from: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _ **To: kanra_O**_

 _11 jun. 23:55_

 _Déjame dormir_

 _ **from: kanra_O**_

 _ **To: Shizuo_Heiwajima**_

 _11 jun. 0:00_

 _Shizu-chan, gracias por existir._

* * *

Notas: Eso fue todo!

realmente tenía este shot hace tiempo y quería terminarlo, es la primera vez que escribo para un fandom así que estoy algo asustada, pero bueno me gusto como quedo, quizá tenga algo de ooc no intencional pero no estoy acostumbrada a manejar personajes que no sean propios.

que porque ese final, no se solo quería hacerlo diferente jaja, al principio había pensado en un drama pero al final hice algo fluffy jaja si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer 3

Aclaro que me inspire en un comentario que mencionaba que significaba la cantidad de rosas rojas que te daban...por si no lo notaron entre comillas está el significado y cada párrafo anterior tiene la cantidad.


End file.
